The Girl Made of Fire
by Arena The Inferno
Summary: Kick-Ars Summary Inside! REVIEW OR PERISH!
1. Watchout for That Tree!

**Summary: What would you do if you met a beautiful 18-year-old girl made of fire and controlled the very flames themselves? Don't know? Well, what would you do if you were a short-tempered hanyou in the same situation? Still don't know? Well find out here! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, why in the name of Gondor would I be writing crappy stories here? Yep, you guessed it. It's because I don't own Inuyasha. But my character, Arena Connor, and anything to do with her is mine. She's my most treasured creation. I even had her copyrighted. Lol. **

"What the hell Kagome! You can't go back! It's only been seven days. You can't expect me to believe you ran out of junk already."

Inuyasha stood in full rant mode, blocking Kagome's path to the well. It hadn't even been a full week since her latest venture to the future and she already wanted to go back. Did she forget they had an evil demon to destroy? And those jewel shards weren't gunna collect themselves.

"Well, if you hadn't eaten all of the ramen, I wouldn't need to go back, would?" she countered putting her fisted hands on her hips and maneuvered around the angry hanyou to continue her trek.

"You're not going wench." Inuyasha growled.

"I am going so deal with it."

"Over my dead body!"

'Oh really?' Kagome thought.

"SIT BOY!!!"

"GAHHHH-oomph!"

"I'll see you when I get back, Inuyasha." She said walking around the inu-hanyou shaped crater. She walked the rest of the distance between her and the well. Sanding in front of the hidden passageway through time. She turned around at the growl of the angry dog demon.

"Don't you dare jump into that well Kagome." Inuyasha said pulling himself out of the hole.

"I'd like to see you try and stop meAHHHH!!"

Kagome screamed as something very large flew through the air, passing her head by inches. Kagome and Inuyasha watched as the unknown mass crashed into a tree then falling to the ground before becoming motionless.

"Ohmygawd. Was that a person?" Kagome asked in a panicked voice. 'My head was almost knocked off. Wow.'

Wary of the mysterious form, Inuyasha moved Kagome to stand behind him ready to protect her if needed.

"Stay back Kagome," He said bearing his fangs. "I'll take care of this. He slowly advanced towards the figure on the ground, still too far away to identify it, and gripped the handle of his tetsuiga.

"Wait Inuyasha!" Kagome said.

"Waddya mean 'wait'?" The hanyou asked outraged. "This thing could have been sent by Naraku to kill us and take our shards." He said throwing his hands into the air.

"Stop being so rash. We don't even know what it is."

The hanyou sniffed the air.

"Well it sure ain't human." He announced.

"There's no demonic aura either. And i'm pretty sure I can see arms and legs. Are you sure it's not human?" The miko questioned.

"Look, Kagome. I might not be as smart as your future people, but I know damn well what a human smells like and it doesn't smell like a human." He snapped.

"Okay. Okay." She said trying to avoid getting him any angrier than he was. If she could get on Inuyasha's good side, she might be allowed to go back to her time after all. A sudden stirring sound pulled her from her thoughts and the duo snapped their attention back to the mysterious form.

"Oi! Who the hell are you and whadda ya want?" Inuyasha asked the awakening…um…thing.

The creature lifted its head in the direction of the voice, giving the pair a full view of its face. A girl, looking a few years older than Kagome, stared back at them. Straight dark rust colored hair reached the middle of her back and framed the face that questioned them.

"Huh?" she asked rubbing the spot of her head that hit the tree.

"What are ya? Deaf? I said 'who the hell are you and what do you want?'"

"Inuyasha! Can't you see she's hurt?!" Kagome said disapprovingly as she watched the girl struggle to get up. Being the kind person that she was, Kagome walked over and helped the girl to stand.

"Here. Are you hurt bad?" she asked the unknown girl.

"No. Not much. Just a bit shaken, that's all." Her voice was defined and a bit sharp but had a pleasant softness to it, like the voice of a good storyteller.

"You hit that tree pretty hard. Our camp is not far from here. Let me take you there and you can rest." Kagome offered.

"Thank you for your kindness." The girl said.

"No problem." The miko said with a smile.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Kagome?" Inuyasha stormed. "You're gunna bring a complete stranger to camp with us?!"

"Well, we can't just leave her here to die, Inuyasha."

"Why the hell not?! We don't even know who she is. We shouldn't even bother with he--."

"SIT"

THUD.

"He is so inconsiderate." Kagome huffed.

'_Leave it to Inuyasha to circle the welcome wagons.'_

"But he's right. You don't even know my name."

"Hmmm. Well, let's fix that." Kagome adjusted herself so that she was standing in front of the mystery girl while still holding her up.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. Pleasure to meet you." She said holding out her hand in greeting.

The girl smiled and shook Kagome's hand.

"I'm Arena Connor, Goddess of Fire. The pleasures all mine."

'_Wait… did she just say 'goddess'?'_

**I deem this the end of the first chapter. So… do I get to keep my life? Likey? No likey? Penny for your thoughts, even though I don't have a penny… or anything else for that matter. Maybe I should be saying "penny for the poor." Well, just tell me what you think. Anything I could do to make it better?**

**Yes? No?**

**Good? Bad?**

**Bing? Bong?**

**Left? Right?**

**Johnny Depp? Orlando Bloom?**

**Chocolate? Vanilla?**

**Lol. "Peace to the universe and to my bank account. Love love." C ya next chapter. Which will be whenever I get the chance to type it up. Till than.**


	2. Goddess?

Chapter 2

"Goddess?" Sango questioned.

"That's what she said." Kagome answered with a shrug.

The night found the group sitting around the campfire discussing the day's events. When Inuyasha and Kagome had returned, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were surprised to see a third with them. Without question, Sango helped Kagome settle the newcomer into a spare tent and had Miroku tend to her wounds. Leaving the girl to rest, Kagome told their story to the curious four who had stayed behind while Inuyasha chose to sulk on a nearby branch, adding a tiny detail or opinion to the account whenever he thought necessary. And one of those times happened to be now.

"Goddess?" he scoffed. "You don't really believe that shit, do you?"

"Though the idea is farfetched, with the information provided, it could, quite actually, be a possibility." Miroku interjected. "What I mean is that even you yourself, Inuyasha, said that she was neither human, demon, or a mix of the two."

"Who cares what she is! What's she even doing here?" The inu said heatedly.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"What I mean is we could be harboring the enemy!"

"Oh, come now, Inuyasha. She seemed nice." Shippo said. "And she's really pretty."

"That is quite true" Miroku agreed with a lecherous smirk which was instantly slapped away by an angry sango.

"Well we won't know anything until she wakes up. So let's just get some rest for tonight." Kagome said around a yawn.

"Good idea, Kagome." Shippo said with a yawn of his own, having contracted Kagome's contagious lethargy.

"Goodnight everyone." he said hopping into the schoolgirl's arms. All but on fell asleep within minutes.

A warm, dewy morning greeted the travelers as a new day was born. It was obvious, as they hurried through their daily routines, how anxious they were to interview their guest. As they ate their breakfast, the girl emerged from the tent and gave a content yawn, stretching in the warm rays of the sun.

"Well it's about damn time-" Inuyasha started, hopping down from his branch and landing in front of the half conscious girl. He never got to finish. three seconds later he was knocked over by a eager monk.

"Greetings, my beautiful lady. Would you do me honor of bering my childr-"

WHACK

"Stupid letch. The girl isn't even awake for one minute and your already harassing her." Dragging an unconscious monk away by the ear, Sango angrly stomped back to the other side of the camp.

"Sorry about that." Kagome apologized with a nervous grin.

"Yeah. It's one of Miroku's bad habits." Shippo said hopping onto Kagome's shoulder. "Hi. I'm Shippo."

The amused girl greeted them with a lovely smile and a small bow.

"Hello, Shippo. I'm Arena. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The little kitsune blushed and quickly hopped down to stand near Kirara. Sango then took the chance to introduce herself to the newcomer.

"Hello. My name is Sango. I hope you're feeling better." she smiled as she shook Arena's hand. "The poor excuse for a monk over there is Miroku. Don't get too close to his hands. The slayer warned.

Arena smiled. Although these travelers seemed strung together, it was now clear that they were closely knit.

"I couldn't tell you how greatful I am for saving my life" she said bowing deeply.

"Oh, don't mention it." Kagome said waving her hand in disregard. But Arena would have none of it.

"No. I can't ignore your kindness. I'm in debt to you and your companions. If there's any way I can possibly repay you, name it and its done."

The group was silent. That is, until Inuyasha spoke up.

"That's it!" he raged, picking himself up from the ground. "I'm gunna ask you some questions and you're going to answer them truthfully. If you don't, I swear to Kami i'll slice you in half where you stand." The hanyou emphasized his deadly promise by unsheathing the tetsuiga. His comrades were in shock at his anger towards Arena. She, on the other hand, had a look of fear, anger and confused shock on her face. She said nothing but nodded, silently consenting to being questioned by the inu-hanyou.

"Good. Now tell me who and what the hell you are."

"My name is Arena Connor. I am the Goddess of fire. Daughter of the Earth and the God of fire."

"That's enough! I gave you a chance to tell us the truth bit I guess you would rather die a liar!"

"I am telling the truth!" Arena fumed at the fact that her honor and her heritage was being questioned.

"Really? Then prove it!" Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest. By the smirk on his face it was clear he didn't think she could do it.

"My pleasure." Arena answered through clenched teeth. Closing her eyes and willing her anger away, she raised her hands above her head, palms towards the sky. The atmosphere around the alleged Goddess began to change. The temperature around Arena became stifling, rippling the air and distorting the view of their surroundings. The slight breeze that swept through the campsite slowed to an eerie flow, lifting the girl's hair and clothes, letting them shift as if under water. She then opened her eyes, showing that they changed from violet irises to a molten amber, a color rivaling even Inuyasha's golden orbs. The color covered the entirety of the girls eyes, even the whites. The swirling hues gave the illusion that she was filled with scorching magma, the very essence of a volcano, and just as destructive. Above her raised palms appeared a sphere the size of a soccer ball made entirely of flames. It resembled a miniature sun. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and even Kirara looked on at the sight before them, mouthes open slightly in awe and eyes wide in astonishment. Inuyasha, however, held a somewhat different expression. The stunned half-demon had paled considerably and, in pure chock, released his grip on tetsuiga. It dropped to the ground with a dull thud, the sound making Arena smirk, satisfied with the response her demonstration received.

"I hate to say 'I told you so'." Her voice was strangely doubled, the second speaking slightly slower and softer than the first. She brought her arms back down to her sides bringing the ball of flames with her. The smirk transformed into the sweet smile she gave before. "So... do you believe me now Inuyasha?" Arena asked. Snapping out of his awe induced stupor, Inuyasha turned an embarrassed shade of red at being proved wrong, and in front of witnesses, no less.

"Big deal. So you're a Goddess. Who cares." He responded gruffly. "Why the hell are you here anyway?"

"I've been sent to help you." Arena answered, addressing the rest of the group as well as Inuyasha.

"Help us what?" Shippo questioned.

Arena began to casually toss and catch the ball of fire with one hand. Her answer was simple.

"Kill Naraku."

wow. a second chapter. about bloody time, right? HAHA! reviews would be lovely. at least one or two. come on people. i know your reading my fic so leave a comment on your way out. thanks. till next time.


End file.
